The present invention is directed to molded parts formed of liquid or pasty materials with a prepared surface for adhering to a surface on another molded part also formed of liquid of pasty materials.
At the present time, increasingly finished molded parts formed of liquid or pasty materials are connected adhesively of one another. Such molded parts can consist of different materials, organic or inorganic. As an example, the molded parts can be formed of an inorganic material such as cement with the molded parts cast in a form acting as a mold. In addition, it is possible to utilize organic synthetic resins as materials for the molded parts.
The adhering connection method of such molded parts provides many advantages and, in particular, is extraordinarily economical. Moreover, it is unnecessary to use other connecting elements, whereby apart from additional cost for such connecting elements, damage caused by improper attachment of the connecting elements cannot occur.
A problem with this method of connection is that the bonding must be performed very carefully. This involves, in particular, a cumbersome and difficult preparation of the adhering surface, which adhering surface, which must not only be rigorously cleaned, but must also have a specific surface geometry. Cleaning methods such as brushing, sand blasting, pickling and the like are known, however, apart from the cost involved in such methods, they can also lead to contamination of the molded parts as well as the environment.